Matt Holly
| cityofbirth = Cape Wells | countryofbirth = St. Gregory | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Defender | currentclub = Bonneville Juniors (manager) | clubnumber = | youthyears = 1992-1998 1998-1999 | youthclubs = Bonneville United Union Town | years = 1999-2017 2000-2001 2017-2019 | clubs = Union Town → Calabria (loan) Bonneville Juniors | caps(goals) = 389 (31) 18 (1) | nationalyears = 2000-2001 2003-2013 | nationalteam = St. Gregory (U20) St. Gregory | nationalcaps(goals) = 7 (0) 25 (2) | manageryears = 2019- | managerclubs = Bonneville Juniors }}Matthew Kevin "Matt" Holly (born August 11, 1981) is a Gregorian football manager and former professional player who currently manages his hometown team Bonneville Juniors, the club at which he finished his playing career after previously serving as captain of Union Town, where he spent eighteen years (only one of which he was out on loan). Holly also played for the St. Gregory national team, earning a total of 25 caps for his country. Early life and youth career Holly was born in Cape Wells, but moved with his parents to Bonneville when he was five years old. His family is of Irish origin. At age 11, Holly had a successful trial at the Bonneville United academy and played in the club's youth system for six years before leaving for Union Town, where he would go on to sign a professional contract. Club career Calabria Holly was loaned to League B side Calabria for the 2000-01 League B season to earn first team experience. He appeared in 18 games that season, scoring once, as Calabria finished as champions of League B and earned promotion to League A for the first time in their history. Return to Union Town Holly's performances in 2000-01 had attracted the attention of several League A clubs, including Calabria, who were interested in bringing him in on a permanent transfer. Eventually, Union Town declared their intent to keep Holly, and signed him to a three-year extension in 2002, despite the club being relegated at the end of 2001-02. On January 10, 2004, Holly captained Union Town for the first time, in a League A match against Midland International. At 22 years, 4 months and 30 days, Holly became the youngest captain in Union Town history. Although Union Town were relegated at the end of that season and did not return to League A until 2008, Holly remained at Union Town, signing another five-year extension in the summer of 2005 following his first full season as captain. 2005-06 would unfortunately see a sophomore slump for Holly's tenure as captain, as he suffered an ankle injury in January 2006 and missed all but the final two games of the season. In Holly's absence, Union Town faltered to a 9th-place finish, their worst overall finish in the 21st century. His return in 2006-07 would see improved fortunes for the team, however, as they rebounded to finish 6th, as well as reaching the semi-finals of the SGFA Cup. A year later, Holly had his best season as he scored five goals to help Union Town finish 4th and earn promotion back to League A. Bonneville Juniors On August 11, 2017 – his 36th birthday – Holly signed a one-year contract with League B club Bonneville Juniors, who had been relegated from League A the same season, on a free transfer. Holly was confirmed as the captain of Juniors for 2017-18 two days later, on August 13. Holly appeared in all 30 matches for Juniors in 2017-18, picking up just three yellow cards and scoring two goals: against Eventide on February 11, 2018, and against Acadia United on March 17. While Juniors finished 4th, their season ended with a promotion playoff defeat to Otway Town. Despite the disappointing end to the season, Holly pledged to return to Juniors for 2018-19 and signed a one-year extension in June. Following the 2018-19 season, in which Juniors missed the promotion playoffs, Holly retired as a player and immediately agreed to fill the vacant manager's role. Managerial career Holly officially signed the deal to become Bonneville Juniors' new manager on June 11, 2019. Personal life He is the cousin of Rufus Holly, one half of the father-daughter electronic music duo Sett the Trapp. Category:Manager pages Category:Bonneville Juniors F.C. managers Category:Player pages Category:Bonneville Juniors F.C. players Category:A.C. Calabria players Category:Union Town F.C. players Category:Bonneville United F.C. players Category:St. Gregory national team players Category:St. Gregory national youth team players Category:Retired players Category:People from Bonneville Category:People from Cape Wells